<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lets make tonight a new start by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721727">lets make tonight a new start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? idk, ??? idk how to tag this im sorry, Comfort, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Magic, but like through magic, deep thoughts tm, implied self harm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you,” growls Geralt, and Mousesack believes him as they crave touch like starved dogs for attention. </p><p>The druid replies with eager kisses and scraping nails, “love you too.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ermion | Mousesack &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Ermion | Mousesack/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lets make tonight a new start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“lets make tonight a new start” blue by hot flash heat wave</p><p>djsjjdjs sorry that this doesnt make much sense?? i tried and got tired and anxious so like aaah im sorry sjndn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sky is dark and looming. A sea of night that holds lights of dead stars and their moons. Not much can be seen, just the long dead light and big moon watching over every one. It controls the time and unknown possibilities, which strikes worry and fear in those of sick brains and it gentle too. It is kind and soft like a mother’s touch and people stare at the moon and the stars, finding a will to live, an inspiration, something. It’s magic is subtle but those born into the world of it can feel it. </p><p>Mousesack is one of them - he is druid and mage. A man who can inhale it and feel every death and life in the black ocean hanging over humanity. He taps into the energy, the life, around and feel the pain and joy of every organism. Mousesack looks up to the night sky and senses the grief and sadness it feels. It reminds him of his friend. The White Wolf and the night has many things in common and it hurts Mousesack because one man shouldn’t feel that. A holder of multiple planets are meant to deal with the suffering of it all, but Geralt does. Geralt holds the school of wolf and people’s view of witchers on his shoulder and he holds onto the blood that slips down to his knees. His heart is encased in iron. There is nothing there, just dust of broken and shredded heart, but does it spread big and wide to touch any with kindness and nobility. Mousesack breathe in it all and lets his emotions fade back. There is no fast and frantic energy inside him nor the lurching of his gut and ice eating his skin - he is calm. Peaceful. </p><p>It has been a while since he’s been at peace. A long, long time ago. Maybe the same day it went to shit at the Cintra brotethal with Geralt. He remembers the happiness and buzz of seeing his friend and then the crush and gutting when the same friend left, not wanting to take care what was his by law (not even help his old friend). </p><p>Breathing, he reaches out to Geralt’s flame of magic and holds it in the mind of his palms. It licks weakly at him but still holds a strong bite to it. Mousesack smiles at the feeling of it tumbling around him and growing with cold heat. </p><p>“Mousesack,” growls Geralt</p><p>The druid inhales one last time, feeling the witcher’s soft magic and returns to feeling the life around him, but instead of joy slithering inside of him, it is pain. He feels the pulse of life all around him and sinks into it, existing. It is horrid yet peaceful as memories are brought up. A sweet and bitter aftertaste of indulging in the bite of pain he brings to himself by using magic to tap into the world’s life. </p><p>“Mousesack,” Geralt warns. The witcher knows what he’s doing. He knows Mousesack is sipping the pain of sky and earth. He knows him far to well that it is annoying. </p><p>He lets out a gentle sigh and replies, “yes?” </p><p>Geralt is looking at him, he can feel it, but he continues to look at the sky. </p><p>“Stop it.”</p><p>Mousesack meets gold eyes and lifts a playful eyebrow and lip. He asks with a small chuckle, “what?” </p><p>The witcher sighs and looks away and to the crackling fire. “You know what,” says Geralt. </p><p>“Hmm,” Mousesack voices silently. He knows what. He stops feeling the pain and rises his chest from the ground. </p><p>The sky becomes boring and less magical, so the mage stands up. He leaves the bed roll tangled and messy, which will earn him a nagging Geralt, but he does not care. </p><p>He comes behind a stiff Geralt who’s looking into the fire with intense eyes and gives him a hug. The witcher startles at first but quickly relaxes into it and rumbles, “hmm?” </p><p>Mousesack kisses his neck, a shiver runs down the pale man’s back, and he smirks. </p><p>“I love you,” confesses the bearded man. </p><p>The witcher leans back, twisting his head to look at the Mousesack, and looks at him with a confused face. </p><p>“I do!”</p><p>Mousesack moves to sit next to Geralt and puts his weight on the witcher. He mumbles words that hold meaning and Geralt flushes at every one. </p><p>Mousesack rests a hand on his friend’s shoulder and asks, “what’s wrong?” </p><p>The witcher scoffs. “Nothing.” </p><p>The mage hums, obviously not believing it, and moves his mouth closer to the witcher. </p><p>“Talk to me,” he whispers. Geralt glares, defensive and hidden fear in his eyes. “Tomorrow morning,” he tries to compromise, “how about it then?” </p><p>The glare and burden of emotion calms down, yet there is that hesitance and fear that is bright in the witcher’s eyes. It is always there when anything with emotions is brought up. </p><p>Geralt nods and moves his head onto his friend’s shoulder. Trust, he shows to Mousesack. A silent plea of “don’t hurt me.”</p><p>The druid runs his thumb over the other man’s rough plam and slip their hands together. He squeezes and Geralt squeezes back. </p><p>“Show me,” whispers Geralt. He is afraid and shaking. He cannot tell if he is meant to be used once again for a person’s pleasure. Be a trophy. </p><p>Mousesack tilts his head and gently asks, “what?” </p><p>“Show me that you love me.” </p><p>Mousesack smiles. It is full of warmth and kindness and Geralt feels his pacing heart soothe. They pull to the other as brown meet yellow, and it is soft and untold. </p><p>A fire yet to lit, it burns and roars between their mouths. They touch, their lips, and the fire burns hot. They feel one another, taste, and dance with a kiss. A simple story is said - a confession that has been acted countless times. </p><p>Love. Love. LOVE. </p><p>They pull back and Geralt chuckles. “Never took you for a good kisser,” he bites playfully. </p><p>Mousesack barks a laugh and chases another kiss. It burns. It burns. Oh, so sweet and good it burns. His head is spinning and lungs are short. </p><p>“You’re pretty decent yourself, witcher,” retorts Mousesack. </p><p>They stare at each other, eyes light up and ready to consume, to devour every sight, taste, and touch they could of the other. </p><p>Lips hover again and Geralt purrs deep in his chest while Mousesack smirks. “Love you,” barely whispers the white haired man. Then, they kiss, passionate and a house on fire. </p><p>Mousesack tugs away and pulls the witcher by their interlocked hands and says, “then show me.”</p><p>They kiss again and for countless times until they reach the bed rolls and taste ready skin. </p><p>“I love you,” growls Geralt, and Mousesack believes him as they crave touch like starved dogs for attention. </p><p>The druid replies with eager kisses and scraping nails, “love you too.” </p><p>Geralt smiles, sharp teeth showing, and demands, “show me.”</p><p>They kiss and fuck but at the end of the day their countless love yous in multiple ways of language counts the most to both men. The night sky watches over them as they explore each others feelings and bodies. For once, it is not meaningless for Mousesack or for Geralt. It means joyful life and love. No abandonment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>